An electrical contact provides a junction for two electrical conductors through which a current passes. When used with electrical conductors, such as a coaxial cable, the combination of the electrical contact and the cable, along with other components, can be referred to as an electrical connector. Preferably, the electrical connector provides mechanical and electrical contact between two elements of an electronic system without unacceptable signal distortion or power loss. Several electrical contacts and their respective electrical connector systems are available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,472 (Voltz et al.) discloses a miniaturized high-density interconnect system for use in termination of coaxial signal cables to electrical signal transmission systems. In some embodiments, a signal contact comprising a three-beam cylindrical body is used. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 7 of the patent, the beams on the signal contact have a rectangular cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,258 (Palecek et al.) discloses a circuit board mounted electrical connector having a socket and an integral solder tail. The socket has a pair of integral beam portions extending from a cylindrical base portion. As a male contact is inserted between the pair of integral beam portions, they deflect outwardly and are resiliently biased against the contact to retain the contact and to establish an electrical contact connection between the contact and the beam portions. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,910 (Kahle et al.), in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6, among other places, discloses a female contact that includes a tri-beam end for electrical connection with a male contact. And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,402 (Embo et al.), in FIGS. 2, 4 and 5, among other places, discloses socket contacts having dual beams. These references show that the beams have a first end that is free, the end where the contact is first inserted, and a second end that is supported, usually by a shaft or a cylindrical portion.
Yet another reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,367 (Henschen) disclosing a contact socket having two spaced-apart substantially square end sections that are connected to each other by semi-elliptic springs. FIG. 2 shows that each spring is an integral part of and forms the sides of the end sections. The springs are said to be capable of substantial deflection upon insertion of a contact pin so that a wide range of pin sizes can be accommodated by a given socket size. This patent shows that each contact socket has four springs.
Although the foregoing technology may be useful, there exists a need for other electrical contacts and electrical connectors that are easy to use, that can better minimize electrical discontinuities, and that can be manufactured in a streamlined, economical process.